


I Saw Fire

by Charity_Angel



Series: The Need for Communication [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tries to hit Kali up for some info and ends up in a much deeper conversation than he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote a thing, finally! First thing in like 4,5 months, so "YAY!"
> 
> Set during "The Vision" (which I swear will get finished and submitted to maybe the TFLBB? because I want pretty artwork, pls). I envision this taking place during the "99 Problems" section, mostly because I needed to get rid of Gabriel for a while.
> 
> Not a BB piece, so not betaed (i.e. normal service has resumed). If you see any errors, please let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> Title is a lyric shamelessly nicked from _"The Vision"_ by Chris de Burgh. Thought it fit Kali nicely.

He found her reclining on a pile of cushions, sipping champagne, and surrounded by opulence like the goddess she was. She was every bit as magnificent as he remembered.

She looked out of the corner of her eye at him, coldly assessing him over the narrow rim of her champagne glass. Damn, he had repressed that look, the one that seemed to look right down to his very grace and find him wanting, because it was hot as all hell and if he had a soul it would totally be joining Luci downstairs when he died.

“Kali.”

“Loki,” she responded, her tone measured as always. She didn’t move so much as a muscle, and he admired that about her. It was almost as if he wasn’t there. He always had had to work for it with Kali, and he had loved it. She was the total opposite of Sam, who was so caring and responsive and giving.

“Happy to see me?” he ventured with a winsome grin.

She raised an eyebrow imperiously. “Must we play games, Loki? What do you want?”

Oh, that was permission: he could play whatever games he wanted now, and she would roll those perfect eyes and pretend to be the ice queen. He dropped onto the cushions beside her, totally up in her space, only leaving the tiniest of gaps between them.

“Just a chat,” he said, beaming into her face. That lovely face he had memorised lifetimes ago, so many years he had lost track. It wasn’t like either of them had aged at all.

“Really?” She sounded sceptical. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

He flopped onto his back, hamming up the drama content. “Okay, okay, I want some info. Some help. You were always better at actual proper magic than me.”

“Flattery has never been one of your skills, Loki. Make your point or leave.”

He rolled all the way over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows so that he could look at her properly. “Oh, come on, I’m awesome at flattery. And you love it.”

She narrowed her eyes.

“Blood spells,” he blurted out. “How binding are they?”

She regarded him curiously now, with a little tilt of her gorgeous head. Her champagne flute sat forgotten on a table at her other side.

“Never used spells before,” he admitted under her gaze. He could feel a dull flush settling in his ears. “Just reshape reality normally.”

“So the rumours are true,” she murmured. “The Winchester boy?”

He knew he shouldn’t be surprised that Kali knew about him and Sam – Kali knew pretty much everything. Not _everything_ everything, naturally, but _almost_ everything.

“You have always been unpredictable in your tastes,” she added with a hint of a sneer. “But a human?”

“Have you _seen_ the size of him?”

She gave him a withering look, one that could shrivel the balls of mere mortals (and some lesser demi-gods).

“You realise, of course, that your brother will more than likely throw a larger tantrum should you bind his vessel to you.”

Gabriel froze mid-shrug as her particular choice of words sank in. Okay, so maybe she _did_ know everything.

“How long?”

“Centuries,” she said carelessly, as only immortal beings could with such timespans. “Why do you think I tolerated you for so long? You, of all my lovers.”

“We had fun, didn’t we?”

That earned him a disdainful look. “I suppose _you_ would call it that, yes. You were an adequate, if irritating, bed warmer.”

Gabriel flopped over onto his back, arranging his face into a wounded expression that would make a kicked puppy proud. One that would make _Sam_ proud. “Kick a guy while he’s down, why don’t you?”

“If you wanted your ego stroked, you would have gone to your new boy-toy,” she pointed out, not even bothering to look, to at least acknowledge the effort he was making with the big sad eyes. “Or to your family. I believe you have lots of little brothers who would serve your every whim if you wanted.”

Gabriel sighed. “They’re not the family I chose, Kali.”

She did look at him then, which was a shame, because the puppy-eyes had given way to weariness.

“And yet I sense you will object when I say I intend to fight this ridiculous apocalypse,” she observed warily.

He sat up and looked her in the eye, all of his games forgotten. “They’ll turn you to finger paint, Kali. If you fight the way you want to. You, and the rest of the gods.”

She raised a scornful eyebrow. “You think so little of our power? Or so much of your own brethren? Your own power?”

He grabbed her, his hands curling around her hot skin a little less carefully than he would normally. He allowed a tiny fraction of his grace to seep through, and he felt her shiver under its raw strength. The shadow of his wings filled the walls behind him.

“Kali, please. I want you safe. All of you. Please, trust me.”

Her façade cracked. Her breathing kicked up a notch as she began to realise what she was facing. As she realised what he was, what she had toyed with for so long. She, for possibly the first time ever – certainly the first time Gabriel had ever seen – was afraid.

“I… I would not be alone.”

Gabriel released her and sighed. “Kali, darling, you could rally every single one of the gods and it wouldn’t be enough.”

She said nothing, merely shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself.

“Oh, honey, how were you ever going to manage _that_? They’d kill each other first.”

“I…”

Gabriel sat on the edge of her pile of cushions. She didn’t move, didn’t object. He held out his arms to her and, when she eventually joined him he cradled her carefully on his lap, in both his arms and his wings.

“Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me what you were planning, and we’ll work something out.”


End file.
